Change the world
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Castiel makes the ultimate sacrifice to end the war of all wars, to change the great prophecy foretelling the death of the eldest costs a willing sacrifice. Castiel is willing to meet that price.


"We can't do that Castiel."

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was down to his last hope. He just like the rest of his siblings he was positive didn't want to see anyone kill the another person. They didn't want to lose their eldest brothers but there was nothing they could do to stop it. It was a prophecy that was going to happen, written somewhere in some old book, locked away with the time keepers some where only Father knew the location of.

That's what Castiel, Angel of the Lord, had been doing for all this time. Searching for the lost Time Keepers and their prophecy. He had to find them, had to change the event, at any cost to him everything needed to change. Everything. It took him quite some time but he did eventually find them hidden in some cave hidden behind layer and layer of shielding sigils.

"Wait!"

One of the Time writers, a young red brunette with braids pushed herself through the small crowd until she was in between Castiel and the others. They still all wore the robes they had on when Father must have moved them here, silver with gold sashes to mark their importance.

"It can be done, changed, but for a price."

"What? Name it"

Judging by the looks of surprise from the other time writers they didn't seem to know of the fallback she must have created. Some bristled at the thought of interfering with such a great prophecy, but she glared them to silence and lead him through the cave tunnels until they were in the actual room. The room where all the futures were still being written, where prophecies were kept and written. She pulled him to a gold table and sat him on the stone chair next to it.

He watched with curious blue eyes as the famed Time Keeper reached for a scroll with a gold and silver tether and lock on it. She pulled it out of the a rock hole that housed similar scrolls. Placing a finger upon the lock she opened and spread the scroll open along the golden table. He looked upon the ancient writing and felt a sense of awe at the sight. Nobody other then Father and the Time writers saw these scriptures. He was the first seraph to actually lay eyes on one of them.

"There is a way to change the event of the prophecy Castiel..."

"You mentioned a cost?"

"One would need to willingly give their life to change it... To be used as a sacrificial substitution for those who are in the foretold Prophecy."

Without hesitation Castiel gave himself, grace and all. He was done, like so many others, with the fighting and constant war. He listened and obeyed every order and instruction she had given him. Lie on the table, remove the coat and shirt, and relax. He watched as she walked across the room and picked up one of the golden feathers. She fingered the soft parts and gave him an over the shoulder glance before turning and returning to his side.

"Are you sure brother? Once it is in place, there is no going back."

Castiel nodded and blinked once as she dabbed the quill into his grace and started to remove it piece by piece. She would dab and write. With small skilled hands that must have been doing this for decades or even longer she slowly but surely replaced and changed the great prophecy.

"What is your name?"

The brilliant silver eyes looked down into his blue ones for a moment before returning to watching the delicate work.

"Karishma.. But everyone calls me Kari, you may call me Kari if you'd like"

He was getting weaker and going by the look of sadness in Kari's eyes she could tell. He watched as she would look at him then at the scroll and repeat.

"You know... It was father who told me to do this..."

"What?"

She gave a light soft smile and paused in her work for a mere moment.

"He told me of you, how you would sacrifice yourself for everything. He has been watching you Brother and he is proud"

She talked as she went back to work. She told him of how Father knew what he was doing, of how he was inspiring to even the Time Keepers. She talked to him as he went out, he remembers hearing her say a soft goodbye as everything fell into darkness.

What neither of them knew was at the same moment the changes in the prophecy were already taking place. Michael and Lucifer were once again in Stull Cemetery mere minutes after they had fallen into the darkness. Raphael was put together again and flashed into the same cemetery. Gabriel, dad bless him, was woken from his death and he too appeared in the same field. Four sets of surprised eyes and one Dean Winchester who at the moment was trying to stay as invisible as possible looked around at one anther.

The large hole in the ground closed on its self. Michael and Lucifer were removed and returned in the old vessels they had obtained. Adam and Sam stumbled away from them and towards Dean. The eldest didn't feel the urge to fight anymore. No more death and destruction. Nothing.

"What happened?"

Nobody could answer Gabriel's question for nobody knew. The sets of eyes scanned the field and it took them merely moments to realize the missing seraph that was usually seen with the Winchester boys.

"Where is Castiel?"

Dean Winchester shrugged in stunned silence. Raphael looked up at the sky and his eyes widened. No longer was their sounds of fighting, no longer was their sounds of anguish or sadness.

"Last I saw of him he was high on the souls of Purgatory, and fighting up in Heaven.. But..."

"But there is no sounds coming from home at the moment?"

"Yes"

The wind ruffled and blew the leaves on the tree's. Clouds rolled across the sky and lightening lit it. But there as no rain. Something big had happened, something big that none of the four archangels knew about. Until there was a bright light and a single being walked from within the tree line.

A young girl, about 15 or 16, with brunette braids and a babe in her arms. She stopped at the sight of the four most powerful beings save father himself looked down at her and the babe she carried.

"Who are you?"

Her silver eyes glanced in Lucifer's direction before looking back down at the slumbering dark haired babe she cradled against her. The others glanced helplessly confused at the babe and she smiled softly.

"I am a Time Keeper"

The shocked expressions she got didn't have an effect on her as most would think it would. She was used to that, more used to it the anyone should ever be.

"Your probably wondering what has happened... I was sent to tell you... Perhaps you should sit down for this Brothers"

So they did, right where they stood and dropped into the grass beneath them. They watched in stunned silence as the clouds shifted and the sun returned. As she set the dark haired bundle onto the soft grass. The small babe didn't seem to notice and slept on.

"Well..."

And so she told them. The entire story. She told them of Castiel, of how he had changed how the event of the prophecy were to unfold. How he sacrificed himself for them. How he had told her that they didn't deserve to die, none of them, and how he would always willingly give hims own life for them to stay together. How he had agreed and how he had... Had died for them..

"H-He's dead?"

She smiled Gabriel sadly and nodded. Her nod though, it slowly changed into a shake. She gained confused looks again and glanced down at the dark hair babe that had just began to stir. She left before it opened its eyes and in her place lay a simply piece of paper. Micheal reached for the waking babe and pulled it into his lap. Gabriel picked up the note and his eyes widened as he read it.

_Miracles are always found in the darkest corner_

The babe finally woke and opened its bright blue eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I know its different then what I usually write! **

**Karishma seriously means Miracle, that's why I chose that name. **


End file.
